Little Levi Big Adventure
by Creepypasta Hound
Summary: After having a potion spill on him meant to shrink Titans Levi is turned into a child without memories of his older self. Entrusted in the care of Eren the young Titan Shifter is to care for his Corporal until the cure is ready. Can Eren survive or will Erwins' threat seem like a better outcome.
1. A Little Big Problem

Eren was confused no doubt. As to why Erwin had called him to his office in the early hours of dawn had bewildered the Titan Shifter, Eren had assumed at first, that he was in trouble. His mind raced with memories of all the events of the previous week and what he possibly had done to get called in.

Then his thoughts went to his friends, maybe something had happen to one of them! He immediately crossed Mikasa off the list for she didn't need saving, but poor Armin...maybe something had happen to him. He knew that Jean (though he'd never admit it) could hold his own along with Connie and Sasha. Maybe Krista had gotten hurt!

No, he shouldn't think of his friends in that light, but you can't blame him can you? Just look at what happen to Marco.

Eren reached the door that lead to Erwins' office and he shook uncontrollably thoughts of being kicked from the Legion filled his mind along with thoughts of being executed. Whatever faith followed him from behind this door Eren promised himself that he would fulfill it with dignity and a salute.

Eren took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sir, you uh...you wanted to see me?" He asked his voice having a slight tremor to it.

Erwin nods as he is facing the window, his back to the brown haired boy "Yes...I did."

Eren shook fearing the worst, no one was just ever called into Erwins' office for a pleasant chat. Swallowing thickly Eren quickly stilled himself from shaking like Armin "What is it that you needed, sir?"

Erwin walks from behind his desk, his arm behind his back, he glances at Hanji with a nod signalling her to do what Eren couldn't guess.

"You're familiar with Levi yes? I'm sure you are, you're under his care."

Eren wasn't sure where this conversation was going "You see there a small problem..." Erwin said his ice blue eyes trail to the door where Hanji comes marching in with a wide smile "Small is right!" she bursts into a fit of laughs as a small boy follows in behind her.

Eren felt his eyes widen at the sight, the child looked no older than six or seven his eyes were narrowed and gray in color. His hair was done in an undercut style and his expression was flat. Eren noticed that the child wore a white long sleeve shirt with blue overalls.

Eren had to do a double take just to make sure that who he was looking at was actually who he was looking at!

The boy grew irritated "You keep gawking at me and your eyeballs will fall out of your head you good for nothing son of a-" Hanji clamped a hand over the boys mouth causing him to flail trying to break away from her.

"Corporal!? Is that Levi!?" Eren asked sounding shocked "What happen to him?"

Erwin separated the geeky scientist from the boy "Yes that's Levi." He said watching the boy spit the taste of Hanjis' hand to the wooden floor "Hanji was creating a potion of sorts that should turn Titans into smaller sizes like the size of you and me so they would be easier to fight. Imagine a man sized Colossal Titan...anyway during one of her excitable fits she accidentally spilled it onto Levi...he was furious at having to clean his clothes. But he fell ill seconds later and today we all woke to this sight."

Eren looked at Levi who glared back "What does this have to do with me?" He asked watching Levi walk up to him and examine him.

"As you can see, he hasn't any memory of his older self...I need you to take care of him until we can create a cure."

Eren frowns, he wasn't sure how older Levi felt about him but from the looks of it Little Levi hated him. "But-" Eren stopped noticing the glare Eren was giving him.

"You haven't a choice Jäger, with how things currently stand I can easily have you killed with a small lie. How would you like to be responsible for Levis' _death_?" Erwin threatens.

Eren frowns this wasn't fair why did he have to be dumped with the child version of his Corporal!? "Can I at least have the help of my friends? We're all part of his team anyway."

Erwin nods and waves him off signalling he should leave. Eren reached for Levis' hand but the boy pulled away "Creep..." He mumbled under his breath.

Eren sighed not looking forward to this mission.


	2. Home Away From Home

The walk home was...well tedious. Eren often found himself trying and failing at making conversation with the child version of Humanitys' Strongest, he also noticed that Levi seemed intent on going to a certain destination other than the one Eren tried taking him.

But after a small verbal fight and Eren literally dragging Levi by his overalls, (which earned its share of disapproving glares and comments from parents) the twosome made their way to the Scouting Leigon Headquarters.

Eren unlocked the door and roughly shoved Levi inside latching and locking the door so the boy wouldn't have a chance to escape. Levi walked further inside until he reached the center of the room, eyes wide he looked around the room.

Eren noticed this and approached the child "You like it here?" He asked hoping to get close or make conversation. Levi stepped forward to the large bookshelf and his eyes watered, his lips shivered as he touched the shelf.

"Levi?"

The boy spun around his expression dark and menacing "You monster! How can you let such filth grow here!?" He snapped showing the older boy his palm. Eren was puzzled but seeing the small hand coated in a thin film of dust this made Eren groan and roll his eyes hating that he assumed it was something serious.

Not wanting to dwell on the topic any longer he promised Levi he would clean up the shelf, he forgot how much of a clean freak Levi was.

"Hey let me show you your room." Eren said as he held out his hand to the boy as he stepped onto the stairs. Levi didn't say anything but he slapped Erens' hand away "I don't need to hold your hand to walk the stairs..." the boy spat.

Eren sighed as he follows behind the other when they reached the top Eren pointed to the room at the end of hall "That's your room...there is a toilet in there and a bath...um...also dinner will be ready shortly I think it's Mikasa who is cooking tonight."

Eren lets his hand drop to his side it lands with a smack against his thigh.

Levi stayed quite as he wandered about the room looking and inspecting the rooms contents "Don't worry there isn't any dust..."

Levi didn't say anything clearly ignoring the words of the other. Eren rubbed the back of his neck uneasily before exiting the room and making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He looked around the room confused as to why Mikasa hadn't started dinner. He walked to the table having noticed a slip of paper, he picked it up and in complex penmanship Eren knew it belonged to Mikasa.

'Eren. Me and the others had been called on a sudden assignment. Don't bother cooking there is stew in the usual spot...please eat plenty. And if you ever need anything send the messenger pigeon but be sure to use the gloves you know that you're allergic to them. When you do get scratched by one be sure to thoroughly clean your wound. Be sure to get to bed early, we should be back by tomorrow.'

Eren crumpled the note, why was she treating him like a child!? He didn't need to be told what to do nor did he have to be reminded of his allergy! Eren went to the cupboard and pulled down two wooden bowls along with two tankard mugs.

He proceeded to fill the bowls with a rich cheesy soup which he sat on the table along with a small loaf of bread and a tankard full of tea.

He went to the stairs and called to Levi he half expected a smart comment or silence followed by the sound of feet against the wooden floor but it was quiet as if Eren was the only one in the building.

He called to his little corporal once again but it was met with deafening silence.

Eren growled and stormed upstairs he walked up to the door and pushed on it when he noticed it was slightly closed. He called to Levi once more but his eyes soften at the sight of the boy laying on his side a clump of the blankets being hugged close to his chest as if it was a toy bear.

Eren felt his anger melt at the sight and he headed back down stairs and at his own supper cleaned up and headed to bed.


	3. Welcome Back Mikasa and Armin

Eren awoke early the following morning and started the day by making two bowls of porridge for him and Levi. He sat the bowls down wondering how Levi liked the porridge, he figured that he liked it the way it was because he would, or more like his older self would drink coffee black and tea black.

Eren sighed wishing that they had a bit sugar or other spices for their breakfast but fruit will do for now. He glanced up the stairs and sighed softly not favoring the thought of having to climb the stairs to wake Levi. He sighed once more as he stepped onto the stairs and crossed the hall opening the door "Levi get up, breakfast is ready...Levi?" He asked realizing that the child wasn't in the room.

He walked into the room panic rising in his chest he wanted to believe that it was for Levi and his safety but he knew he'd be lying to himself, he didn't want Erwin to have him killed.

He dropped to his knees and checked under the bed for the boy, he leaps to feet and yanks open the wardrobe when the underside of the bed failed to have the boy. Shoving shirts aside and moving cleaning supplies out of the way he didn't see the kid.

Eren tore out of the room and raced through the headquarters checking every room and checking the wardrobe and chests but despite checking everywhere he couldn't find the child.

Where could he have gone!? Surely Levi just didn't turn into vapor...did he? Maybe the potion did something to him.

Eren walked back down the stairs having found himself upstairs thanks to his search. He decided that he'd just tell Erwin he lost Levi and face the wrath of the Military Police.

As he enters the dining room he notices Levi sitting at the table picking at his food with little to no interest "Why we're you wrecking the place?" Levi asked not looking up from his meal before pushing it away.

"I was looking for you!" Eren snapped anger rising in his voice when he realized that Levi was most likely been down here the whole time and just messing with him, that seemed like something he would do.

"I don't even know why I'm even bothering to ask you this..." Eren started to say "Then don't..." Levi interjected causing Eren to grit his teeth in annoyance "Like I was saying, where were you!?" He asked with half worry.

"Where do you think I was moron!? I was in the bathroom, I ain't given you any details...then again you seem like the kind of creep that would want details...then I came down here cause I hear you wrecking the place like a madman..." Levi said poking at the slop in the bowl.

Eren growled clearly irritated at this he was about to say something but Levi climbed off the chair and stormed out of the room and out the back door. Eren huffed as he sat down to eat his breakfast flinching at the coolness of the meal he sighed disheartened that the meal was no longer hot.

Outside Levi was sitting under the tree near the dirt road and he sighed his eyes glazed with worry, he was worried about his mom and her safety. What she did was dangerous and Levi was concerned about her but he knew that it was impossible to go see her with Eren hanging around him.

Closing his eyes he sighed but his thoughts were cut short when he heard the clops of hoofs on the dirt road he looked up and noticed two newcomers, a young girl with short black hair and hard eyes and a young boy with blonde hair that nearly touched his shoulders and blue eyes that shown fear.

Levi felt his eyes widen with awe and admiration when he saw the deep green forest cloaks and the white and blue wings, the Wings of Freedom, the Scouting Leigon!

Levi watched as the twosome lead the horses to the stable and entered the building.

He raced inside shortly after them, he watched as the blonde went to the cupboard and removed two tankard mugs and left the room as the black haired girl sat at the table looking at Eren with a look of concern.

"Eren..." her voice held no emotion as she spoke. Her voice snapped the other out of his thoughts and he gasped "Mikasa! You're back how did it go? Where's Armin!?"

"I'm here Eren..." Armin returned setting the tankards down ice rattled inside the mugs. He turned to the pantry and pulled down bottled juice and poured Mikasa a drink. She thanked him as he began to fix her a bowl of porridge heating it up for her before serving the meal.

Levi pressed himself against the corner wall that leads to where the others are. He could their conversation and it sounding enticing "Its was alright, the village was swarming with Abnormals and several ten meter tall Titans but we were able to clear them out. Though Sasha was nearly killed...she was obsessing over the vegetables they were growing."

Mikasa sighed looking exhausted, luckily Armin picked up where she left off with the conversation "We were awarded too, the village gave us a good share of coins. I was planning on going to the market later for meat and spices and medicine." Armin said his eyes shining with joy.

Eren lit up "Really that's awesome, I'll come with you later on then to help you carry the groceries." The friends all delved deeper into conversations no one noticed Levi sneak into the room, that is except for Mikasa. She spun around and pointed her sword in his direction her eyes narrowed for a second before widening at the sight.

"Lance Corporal Levi?" She whispers clearly surprised at the new appearance of the man "No...impossible, this must be his son." She murmured to herself. She stashed her sword and knelt before the child "Who are you and what's you're name?" She asked little Levi.

"Levi Ackerman..."

Mikasa looked confused her glance went to Eren who sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Well...you were bound to find out soon or later..." Eren walked up to the twosome and sighed "That's Levi..."

Mikasa looked him confused still "You mean clean freak Levi?" Eren nods "The same one you still want to rip to shreds..." Mikasa looked at his tiny stature and smirked knowing he now at her whim of kindness.

Armin approached and squatted slightly to be eye level with the kid "Hi, I'm Armin Arlert...these are my friends Mikasa Ackerman and..." He stopped noticing the glare Eren was getting "I know this loser...but I didn't know there was another Ackerman out there!"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him causing him to flinch visibly "Don't get it in your head that we're related..." she hissed Levi despite the flinch rolled his eyes "Who would want to be related to a witch like you anyway?"

Mikasa growls and without warning hits Levi on the head a move older Levi would've blocked or taken and then given some lecture that would've made the move pointless. Levi gripped his head squeezing his eyes shut as the brief explosion of pain ripped through him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG?" snapped Levi, Mikasa gave him a look that meant it would be best if he stopped talking. And to his surprise he did stop, which was a surprise to Mikasa as well.

The rest of the day was uneventful, it was full of Levi and his smart comments, toilet humor, and his habit of swearing at Eren and his friends. Despite this he was slightly behaved, he would have his fits when something was cleaned correctly or his remarks on something Armin had said which often left Armin sad and in a sulking mood but what Armin and Mikasa noticed was that Levi always had something to say about every little thing Eren did.

This angered Mikasa refueling that hate she had for the man or boy in this case. The same hate she harboured back in the courtroom. She was tempted to hit his where he stood but she knew in this state of mind she was in now Levi would be dead. So she did what every responsible and reasonable person would do, she sent him to his room without dinner.

Despite the Armin disagreeing with this punishment he had to admit it was better than the one she had planned originally (make him sleep outside the walls with the Titans). Mikasa using a voice that a angered mother would use had gotten Levi to storm up to his room. As Levi stormed up the stairs his eyes shown hurt as he mumbled angrily about Mikasa thinking she was his mother.

He slammed the door and flopped onto his bed his eyes glazing with bitterness.

Armin watched him leave before turning to his friends he watched as Eren praised Mikasa for not taking Levis' verbal hits "You're awesome Mikasa." she said nothing before she turned to him "Eren...how did Levi become a child?"

This interested Armin also "Yeah how did he?"

Eren huffed "You see Erwin told me that Hanji had been experimenting on a potion that would make Titans man sized...well she accidentally spilled said potion onto Levi and it shrank him...well to be more correct it turned Levi into a kid...I'm supposed to take care of him until he turns back to normal or a cure is made which ever comes first."

The friends all look at one another knowing that they were in this together and they were all responsible for Levi since he is now a kid an not to mention their Corporal.


	4. Going To Town

**Sorry for not being active with this story...I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Armin had gotten out of bed, the sky was still dark so the hour had to be around three or four. The blonde exited the room and heads to Eren's room underground, he knocked on the door once, twice, thrice times before calling out to the brunette "Eren. Hey Eren I'm going to the market early to beat the rush do you wanna come?" He asked curiously awaiting the response from his friend.

It was silent for a moment but soon the door opened and the taller male is seen rubbing sleep from his eyes "Ye-Yeah I'll get dressed...gimme a second." Armin nods before racing back up the stairs to fix him and Eren a quick breakfast and to see what they would need.

Armin collected a pen and pad walking through the kitchen, peeking into the pantry and ice house to see what they were missing or had little of. Returning to the dining table he began to jot down what he saw.

"Hmmm...what else..." Armin mumbles thumping the pen against his lips as he ohs and wrote down what came to mind. The squeak of a chair caught his attention "Eren?" He asked curiously however he was met with another sight and rather insensitive words.

"Do I look like that idiot to you Goldilocks!?"

Armin sighed giving Levi an apologetic look "Sorry about that Levi...I thought you were-"

"Yeah Eren. I know."

Armin stood from his seat watching Levi slump forward his eyes narrowing either from annoyance or tiredness. "You hungry?" Ask Armin trying to lighten the atmosphere but Levi simply looked at him making Armin bite his lip he looked to the left for a moment before snapping his fingers. He went to the pantry and collected various ingredients placing them on the table he then left the room to collect ice from the ice house with three tankards. Levi watched curiously as Armin cut three slices from the loaf and turned to Levi "Which jam do you want?" He asked kindly making Levi look up curiously "Jam?" He asked as if he wasn't sure, he hadn't had jam in a long time only on special occasions in fact he hadn't had it long enough to pick a favorite. He looked at the various jams and then to Armin however when he saw him smile the shorter male glared pointing to the peaches.

Armin laughed a bit making Levi look away, Armin scooped the peach preserve onto the loaf before sprinkling it with nutmeg and cinnamon. He placed it in front of his tiny corporal following the action with poor his mug with apple juice.

"Go on try it you'll like it."

Levi looked down at the sweet breakfast before picking it up and bites into it chewing slowly tasting out the flavors before his eyes light up with pure joy as he shoves another bite into his mouth. This made Armin laugh with a smile "You like it?" Hearing this made Levi look away blushing "Shut up Mushroom Head, it's just food and I'm hungry!" however despite his words he picked up a slice of peach and popped it into his mouth.

Armin just shook his head and turned to the sound of someone approaching "Hey Eren you want some?" He asked holding up one of the jars "Yeah I'll take apple please." Armin nods and sets to work "Why are you morons up this early anyway?" Levi asked with a mouthful of breakfast.

"Me an Eren are going to the Market. We need more supplies."

"Like what?"

"Oh more-"

"Does it matter? You're not going with us you're going to stay here cause I don't wanna be responsible if you get hurt!" Spat Eren with a smug look, this made Levi give him a nasty look as he opens his mouth to argue before Armin quickly intervenes.

Armin sat down Eren's plate in front of him "Well, actually Eren I was hoping he could come with us, we may end up having more than we can carry and I'm positive that Levi would like the vist the Market place." Armin said noticing the look on Levi's face changed "And if he behaves..." Levi quickly gained the look that every child gets when they hear that sentence, his eyes light up and his features soften with a odd radiance of anxiety "IF he behaves he may get to pick out some treats." Armin said in a voice that meant he promises. Hearing this made Levi look ecstatic "I'll be good I promise."

Eren rolled his eyes "Sure, and that includes no name calling and being rude!"

"Or swearing."

The voice from behind made the boys jump twisting around nervously only to see Mikasa standing with arms crossed "And if I find out you had broken any of these you won't have to worry about getting taller because I'd make sure you don't grow anymore...permanently."

Levi narrows his eyes he was about to open his mouth but remembered his promise and fell silent gritting his teeth "I won't..." He said with a forced smile.

Outside the small group headed for the stables "Why are going to stables?" He asked sounding impatient "Horseback will be much faster. If we went by foot it would be really late in the day when we get there." Eren said fastening the saddle. Eren turned to Levi "Who you riding with?" He asked curiously making Levi glance at him and then Armin. Much to Eren's surprise he pick him "I wanna ride with you." He said attempting to climb the horse on his own he struggled to get his foot into the lift and he grappled at the cloth his arms straining to move him. Suddenly Levi leaned back a bit but the small movement caused him to lose his grip and balance making him fall back.

He lets out a yelp but he doesn't hit the ground, no instead he hit Eren's chest as the older boy caught him under his armpits "You okay? You gotta be careful." Eren said sternly before raising Levi up higher so he could get on the horse's back. He climbed up sitting behind Levi making the other look at him confused "Why aren't you in the front?" He asked "Well I gotta make sure you don't topple off plus you're safer in this spot."

Levi didn't really understand how he was safer in front but decided not to question it further he turned his attention to Armin who rode up beside them on his own horse "Alright let's get going before any Titans pop up, it's still dark out so they shouldn't be mobile." Armin smirked as he suddenly thrashed the reins racing forward, Eren picked up the reins looked down at Levi "Hold on to that piece right there and lean against me." Levi gripped the knob on the saddle and pressed against the older boy as told. Eren lift the reins up at Levi's sides and he thrashed the reins rushing after Armin.

The threesome reach the inner walls when the sun was up Armin guessed it was either nine or ten at this point. Eren climbed down and picked Levi off the saddle making the younger boy stagger a bit rubbing his legs "That was the most uncomfortable ride ever...my legs hurt." He complained looking up at Eren as if it was his fault. "Horseback riding takes some getting used to." He said flatly as he pulled the horse along with the cart trailing behind. "SO, Where are we going first Armin?" Eren asked looking back to the blonde.

Armin reached into his pocket pulling out his notes "We should get the spices first, I just know that we should get the meats last." He said folding the scrap paper "Okay then let's get going." Eren said turning to the town "And look there aren't a lot of people." He adds facing the Market.

Armin nods "Oh I have an idea let's split up you can get the spices, vegetables, fruit, and I'm going to get the medicine, flour, sugar, and dairy. We'll met up that's when we'll get meat." Eren nods "And Levi don't forget if you behave we'll let pick out something." Armin said smiling to the younger male as he drops to his height. Levi tried to look unfazed but he nods "Yeah I know." He said.

As Armin heads off his own way Eren and Levi heads for the specific stands. As Eren shopped many people couldn't help but ooh and awe at Levi as he stood next to Eren many girls and women asked Eren if he was the father of the young boy or how old Levi was leaving Eren baffled and stumbling over his words as he tried to explain he had no relationship towards Levi whatsoever. However uncharacteristically Levi would find himself hiding behind Eren to escape the gawking passersby as he childishly clung to Eren's trousers. Eren smirked it was funny to see someone like Levi Who was fearless and could careless what others said or did was now very self conscious and spooked.

Eren tugged him along telling him to stay close when suddenly the town begin fill more and more with shoppers. Yet Levi didn't have to be told twice for he was terrified of the suddenly massive crowd "Why are all these d*mm people here?" He squeaks "Levi no swearing." Eren said, but the brunette soon found it hard to walk for Levi was under his feet much like a small dog does when around his owner.

Annoyed Eren stuck Levi in the cart "Stay in there. You're too clingy when we're in crowds." Levi growls placing his chin in his palm as he watched the passing buildings when he spotted a familiar building.

It was huge with candle sticks on other sides of the door. The doors were white with a green canopy over them and a dusty red mat. He looked up at it sitting upright, it was his mother's workplace. He looked at Eren then to the building that was slowly leaving his view, he wanted to see his mother and surely she was in there. He stands but the words that the others said returns.

"You behave and you get something special."

"If you are a good boy we'll let you pick out treats."

Sure those promises sounded nice, but he missed his mom and wanted to see her. Besides, those things his mom could get him! He hops out of the cart stumbling a bit but soon found his footing as he raced to the building he saw. He reached the door and raised a hand to the knob "Hey tyke wha'cha doing trying to get in there? You gotta be a big man to go there." Levi stopped turning to see a old man with a large belly and bulbous nose "Cause a boy your age can't appreciate the stuff in there." The man began to sweat as saliva ran down his chin Levi looked up at him "Nope those women in there just waiting to be...hahaha their too stupid-"

"Shut up!"

The man looked down a Levi "What was that?"

Levi narrowed his eyes the brilliant gray turning to an icy stare as he clenched his fist "You gone deaf already? I said to shut up you old hound! You have no right to disrespect the women in there. Then again you seem like the kind of guy that will disrespect your old mom." Levi spat, making the man lunge at him however Levi dodged and delivered quick punches to the man's gut.

The pervert gags on his own breath falling to the floor coughing "Like I was saying, a dirty dog like you shouldn't be allowed to go in there, these women may have a profession that is bad and frowned on but they do it so they can feed their families it's probably the only job they could get. They don't enjoy this and some even think about dying." Levi said his voice taking on a soft tone as sadness fills his eyes as he recalls the nights he seen his mother crying and how he tried to help her feel better.

"So to put it shortly, I distaste anyone who disrespects them." He spat. The man got to his feet anger fueling him as he turned to Levi with all intention to pummel him but when he saw the look on his face and the look in his eyes the man quickly backed off.

"Levi! Levi there you are!"

Levi never let his gaze up as Eren approached "What are you doing over here?" Eren asked frantically, he was relieved that Levi was alright but the many vision of his head on a silver platter in front of Erwin still plagued him. "I uh...I was..." Levi paused he looked angered suddenly "I fell out of your d*mn cart!" He lied. He couldn't let Eren know he was looking for his mom.

This made Eren pale "Wha!? Y-You're not hurt are you!?" He nearly screamed but Levi didn't say anything as he returned to the cart he knew that if he wanted to see him mom he would have to do it in secrecy.

It was a little after noon when Armin and Eren regrouped "So were you a good boy Levi?" Armin asked curiously "Does it matter?" He asked sullen as he looked down, Armin looked at Eren before turning to Levi "I saw a toy store over there do you want a toy?"

A toy? Levi hadn't had a new toy in a while he looked up curiously at Armin smiled him kindly "You can pick any one you want, come on." He said holding out his hand to the boy. Levi was hesitant for a moment before approaching the other.

When they had entered the store Levi looked around curiously at all the various toys that sat on the shelves they ranged from wooden toys to stuffed animals. Levi walked around with wide eyes, it didn't take long for him to spot the one thing he really wanted, it was a small teaset. The tray was silver and glistens in the light, the saucers, cups, and kettle were white with soft pink flowers with gray stems decorated all over he looked at Armin and Eren who were watching him as they talk one another. Levi looked back at the set a blush coated his cheeks thinking that they would laugh at him for wanting a teaset as if he was a little girl.

He bit his lip standing at the set for a moment before turning away looking for something else something more boyish. He eventually found a stuffed German Shepherd with a blue collar. He picked it up and stared at it with little interest. He sighed before returning to the others holding up his stuffed dog "I want this." He said trying to hide the heartbreak in his voice.

"You sure? You pick whatever you want." Eren said trying to sound encouraging but Levi shook his head, to be honest he just wanted to go home.

Armin nods paying for the dog.

When the three some returned home it was late. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa all worked together to store the groceries and to be honest Mikasa was surprised at how much they had. It was bound to last them a good long time.

That night Levi decided to go to bed without dinner. He was still upset about what that man had said about his mom and the women like her.

He was angry that he didn't get to see his mom, but he wasn't going to give up.


	5. Little Teapot

**Rain pounded the Scouting Legion HQ leaving the Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Levi inside for the third time that week. Each individual busy doing his and her own thing. Eren was sketching, Mikasa was knitting, Armin was reading, and Levi played with a box of wooden soldiers that Erwin had brought for him when the commander had came to visit.**

**Levi sighed as he sat down his soldier down looking at the others with half interest. He got to his feet and heads into the kitchen making his way into the pantry he used the step stool that was inside to reach a box of tea. He collected the tea and heads for the cabinet, climbing up onto the counter and pulled down the kettle. **

**He heads to the sink with the stool filling the kettle with tap water and finally sat the kettle on the stove. He turned on the flames and waited for it to start to whistle. **

**In the other room Armin sighed placing his bookmark in the book he was reading, he glanced at the others and then to the toys that Levi was messing with "Hey guys, do you think that Levi has any memories of his older self?" This made Eren look at the blonde "I doubt it, besides I told you that he doesn't remember his older life."**

**This made Armin look quizzical "True but you will be surprised I read that many people have recalled memories from their past lives."**

**"Levi didn't die." Eren said frantically.**

**"Well true but that doesn't mean certain places, smells, tastes, or words could trigger a memory." Armin said "I mean what are we going to tell him if that happens?" He asked sounding unsure of himself.**

**It was silent for a moment when a scream rips through the air causing the older three to leap to their feet, even Armin was quick to react each shouting out to Levi. **

**They stumbled over one another racing to their corporal, when they reached the kitchen they could see Levi sitting in the middle of the kitchen his small frame was shaking as he held his arms out on front of himself, his shirt front was soaked along with his trousers. The stool was tipped over and the kettle laid several inches from the small boy with water puddles here and there. **

**Levi sat there quiet for a moment before he suddenly spoke, his voice waving near breaking "I...I was just trying to make some tea, which-when I fell off the stool..." He tried explaining as tears clouded his vision. Now Eren was freaking out, he raced over to the boy and scooped him up setting him on the table Eren could see the skin starting to blister as he threw his hands into his hair pacing the room "Oh Maria! What am I going to do!? I promised Erwin! That Levi wouldn't get hurt! I promised that."**

**Eren stopped anger filling when he realized that he hadn't don't anything wrong, in fact he was doing everything he could possibly do right, right? It was Levi who was doing this. Whenever something bad happened it was because of Levi! **

**Like right now.**

**Eren turned to Levi his eyes full of rage "You love making my life miserable don't you? You know the punishment I'll get if I let you get injured and you're doing everything in your power to make sure that happens aren't you?" He spat pointing his finger at Levi.**

**Mikasa, who was now tending to Levi glared at her brother "Eren!" She growls "Not now."**

**She turns back to Levi, the young boy sat shaking his lower lip poked out as he rubbed at his eyes stubbornly. "Levi we have to get this shirt off you,along with the trousers." She said her voice unusually gentle and soft almost motherly. This actually spooked Armin and Eren as they watched her in action.**

**Levi looked up her confused and scared yet he wasn't stupid he knew better than to keep Mikasa waiting and he understood why she wanted to do this it was to check the severity of his burns. He pulls of his shirt wincing and she helps him with his pants. Much to her relief his legs were okay, but his chest and arms were red. She quickly got a cloth and began patting down his arms and chest drying the wounds before she proceeded to run the cloth under cool water. **

**Levi began to whimper, he was trying to be strong he didn't want them to think he was weak but his skin was hurting at unbearable level. Mikasa ringed out the rag and ran back to Levi placing the clothed around his arm loosely, she ordered Eren to bring another cloth and Armin to fetch the medicines he had bought.**

**When the two were alone she took the cloth and placed it on the other arm making Levi whimper once again. Luckily Eren returns with the cloth and soaked it in cool water rung it out and placed it on Levi's other arm. Mikasa picked up Levi's shirt and did the same as the rags, soaked it, rung it out, and placed it on his chest tying the sleeves around his neck.**

**"We need to get him to a hospital, I don't want this to look simple to take care of and actually be serious." Mikasa said crossing her arms. "Yeah but how fast can we get there? And not to mention I don't think he's going to enjoy riding a horse while hurt."**

**Mikasa shook her head "You were going to make him ride horseback? Eren he's injured we have a cart that he will ride in. Me and Armin will tend to him while you drive us into town." **

**Eren frowns but both soon were snapped out of their conversation when Levi let out a cry. Mikasa raced over to him he was shaking violently now and Mikasa fetched her Scouting Legion cloak draping it over his shoulders "We have to leave now." She ordered. Armin appeared holding a box "Sorry it took so long...I wasn't sure of what to bring..." He admits softly "That's fine, look we need to get him in the cart we have to go to the hospital. I don't want this to be serious." She adds. The boys nod "I understand." Armin said "I'll put this in the cart and ready the horse." **

**Mikasa looked at Levi who was struggling to not cry she scooped him up from under the legs carrying him bridal style so he wouldn't hurt more "Don't worry we'll get you fixed up." She said to him.**

**The ride to the hospital was blur for everyone, but when they reached town more specifically the hospital. Everyone raced out bursting through the doors. Eren frantically trying to explain what happen along with Armin. The doctor looked horrified but Mikasa steps forward "Sir we have patient here with severe burns please treat him." She said flatly.**

**The doctor looked down at Levi who laid in Mikasa's arms and nods "Don't worry I'm going to check to see if we have a free room and I'll come get you." He said that and headed to the back. The small group sat down together with Mikasa trying to soothe Levi who was visibly uncomfortable he whimpers and becomes fidgety. Tears cling to his eyes as he begins to tear up. **

**"It hurts a lot...I feel bad. I hurt everywhere..." He cried but Mikasa shushed him "Its going to be okay. The doctor will fix you up and you'll be good as new." She said softly rocking him. Levi didn't know what it was about Mikasa but she was making him feel better and safe, it was to the point that when the doctor returned he didn't want to leave her side. She had to go to the back with him just to keep him calm.**

**Armin and Eren sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours until a nurse called them to the back. When they reached the room they saw Levi lay in bed sound asleep wrapped up in bandages. "What relationship do you three share with the boy?" Eren paused he couldn't say that he was a student or mention that he was actually Levi he chocked lunch luckily Armin jumped in "He's our baby brother." He said smiling, however the nurse looked like she wasn't buying it "We each have different mothers, same father." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, make sure he gets plenty of rest and change his bandages at least daily. And do a better job at watching him." **

**"Yes ma'am."**

**When she left Eren groans "What am I going to tell Erwin if he sees Levi like this?"**

**Armin looked sympathetic "Just tell the truth. Erwin knows better than to assume that you can control Levi. He knows that Levi is a kid and kids will do stupid things that will get them hurt. I mean look at us." Armin smiled "Eren you're doing fine as long as Levi doesn't end up dead you have nothing to worry about."**

**Eren nods "Not to mention as long as Mikasa is helping out I'll be good." He said "Who knew you could be so great with kids." He adds gently boxing her arm. Mikasa just smiled and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Did what she do really impress him? She just acted like how anyone else would right? She thought everyone knew this instinct to protect and need to nurture.**

**What she acting out of a northerly instinct or was this because she cared about Levi?**


End file.
